BAU CALLING
by rmlawson78
Summary: This is what happened earlier in the day before Thoughts from London!


**BAU CALLING**

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED EARLY IN THE DAY TO EMILY BEFORE HER "THOUGHTS FROM LONDON"….HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Friday mornings around the London office where always frantic, if I really think about it they are actually worse than Monday's. I had awoken this morning with a chipper attitude knowing that I was going to be enjoying a peaceful weekend in the countryside with friends….or so I thought!

(On her in office intercom, Nina…Prentiss's aide) announced she was receiving an incoming call from the BAU offices in Quantico, not thinking too much of it since for the past 14 months she regularly received a phone call every Friday from her favorite Media Liaison & BFF in the world. She assumed so they could catch up on the usual drab/gossip from the past week which usually ended in JJ prying to see if I had succumbed to the "European Ways". (Laughing to myself) I pressed the speaker button saying "how is my favorite BAU AGENT this fine morning, (chuckling since I knew it was still the middle of the night in Quantico) but the voice I heard on the other end was completely different than that of the sweet little girl next door voice I was so used to hearing. (She held her breath) Hearing "Well hello to you may FAVORITE PRINCESS"… (With a slight chuckle in his husky voice). "OH GOD"…was all I could say, & he returned with I know I am a "Chocolate God" to Garcia…..but I never knew you thought I was a "GOD"! (Completely red & speechless) I managed to get out I…..I….I…thought you was JJ (with a little hiccup almost in her voice) making her weekly girl chat call!

Derek sighed at what he could feel seemed like another awkward situation between him & her…. (God how he seemed to keep doing that with her every time they spoke the past year)…..Well Princess I would love to girl chat with you but I actually need to talk to you about another matter, he could hear her let out a anxious sigh barely on the other end. God how he wished there wasn't 1800 miles away distancing them so he could see & feel what made her feel so pressured to speak to him.

Derek's mind went back to a few years ago thinking how everything between him and Emily also seem to just fit…..in every way completely except for in the ways that it should have mattered. Now he could say that knowing that what really matter was the feelings they would never admit to each other…..God how that woman drove him insane!

Hearing her clear her throat brought him back to in realization she was waiting for his matter that he was wanting to speak about.

I thought to myself why does this man do this to me….all I could think was please let this phone call be work related considering how late it was in Quantico! I cleared my throat waiting for him to continue, but only heard the shallow breaths coming through on the line.

Derek finally grunted a little breath out almost admittedly then continued with I am sorry if I interrupted your morning but I have an urgent matter in a case we thought was closed but apparently there was actually some lose strings attached to it! He started telling me about the Hopkins/Wardlaw case in how a young mother's where being brutally raped then murdered and posed as lifeless models all over the small suburb town of Irmo, S.C. In my mind I couldn't fathom why he was calling me unless he had some new insight to this case since my conversation with Hotch not even 2 hours ago, but maybe there was a lack of communication between the two…maybe they had forgotten to tell my agents something. I had only spoken to Hotch for a few minutes before turning his call over to my advisory specialist Mick Rawson. Mick had just left my office filling me in on the remainder of his conversation with Hotch and what plans were being made when Nina had informed me of this call. But maybe I was missing something, as he kept speaking, I finally asked him if they had something new come up in the past few hours that she needed to make her team aware of.

Before Derek could get his next sentence out he already knew she was on to him. You would think he would have known better considering how smart this woman was to try and pull one over on her, but he needed to hear her voice, he needed to see if she had missed him, or had realized that she belonged back in Washington DC. He knew this was a bad idea trying to pry, but not seem so obvious to her!

I wanted to call him out so badly….but I also wanted to hear his reasoning for this call….the real reason! I knew it would probably never be answered but I still held my breath when I asked him "What was your real reason for calling"….. I could hear the faint gasp in his voice, before he laughed trying to cover up his mistake, but I could hear the regret in his voice immediately as he said he needed to let me go something had come up & he would be back in touch soon!

I sat there silently for God only knows how long after I heard him hang up…..my mind wondered back to all of those times spent on rides to interviews with victim's families and crime scenes we had made together. Thinking what made things so simple then, why where things so damned fucked up right now?

Derek punched the metal filing cabinet next to him thinking what a damned fool he was…..why couldn't he just be the man he knew she needed him to be instead of the one who only hurt her & made her doubt him! He knew she trusted him completely, but he also knew she would never let him see her as vulnerable as she was that night at JJ & Will's wedding! He had everything he wanted right there wrapped in his arms all he had to do was to tell her, but big "MACHO FBI MAN" was a coward. He really thought she wouldn't do it, he thought after she had promised to never leave them again that he had all the time in the world.

They both thought how in the world can 2 people sitting on opposite sides of one ocean be so close but then again feel like a whole world was between them!

**THE END**

**I ONLY HAVE A FEW MORE OF THESE DRABS TO GET YOU STARTED IN TO THE SERIES OF LORD ONLY KNOWS WHAT! I NEEDED TO MAKE SURE THERE WAS A LITTLE BACK STORY ON WHY EMILY FELT THE WAY SHE HAD THAT EVENING IN THOUGHTS FROM LONDON. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ON "THOUGHTS FROM LONDON" AND I HOPE I DO NOT DISAPPOINT! SORRY THIS IS A LITTLE LONGER.**


End file.
